Ending XYZ
by Sinushca
Summary: What if 9S never went futher into the tower, crossed swords with A2? What if he simply took one of 2B's copies and disappered?


ɴɪᴇʀ:ᴀᴜᴛᴏᴍᴀᴛᴀ

░▒▓█ Ending XYZ █▓▒░

In the tower, when 9S finally entered, he confronted a sickening number of 2B's copies. He laughs, covering his face for a brief moment.  
"I'm glad to see you, 2B. Finally I can be with you again," the scanner said as he pulled his blindfold and eyed in the metallic room, his foes a heartbreaking sight.

He fights every single one of them but only at one copy he stops. Both hands outstretched at a good distance as he prepared to hack into the last copy's system. 9S searched for a while until he found the movement function of arms and legs and disabled it, turning the copy of 2B as nothing but a mere doll. Once the hack was secured by 9S he picked up the copy in his arms, walking down the path he had came from, back to the exit.  
"Pod 153, inform me when 2B's system gets hacked by someone else. I put up an barrier around her movement functionality."  
"I suggest-"  
"Shut it, it's an final order."  
"...Affirmitive."  
Bright blue eyes looked down at the motionless 2B copy as he studied her every feature, memories reminisced. After many weeks the scanner felt a geniune smile on his face.  
"Remember 2B, it was always you who saved me and carried me in your arms. This time I can repay my debts to you."  
"AAARGGHHH!" The copy shook her head vigorously, mouth wide open as she screamed. In her voice. It was 2B's voice. This... was 2B.  
9S smile grew wider. "You're right. This tower drives one to madness. I will bring you to a more peaceful place. Away from all of this. We will finally be together and rest."  
While 2B roared her deafening scream while trashing her head around, it was 9S who enjoyed the sound of her voice. The voice he missed so much. The loss that turned him to what he was now.

It wasn't a loss anymore. 2B was with him again. Like before. Everything went back to how it was.

9S left the tower without much hindrance when he found Devola and Papola in front of the entrance, hand in hand as they laid on the ground peacefully ─ dead. Sorrow seized his heart ─ not technically ─ but he felt it deep down.  
"I hope you don't regret this," said Devola before the tower's door closed, the last moment he had seen the twins. Now they were dead.  
Her words echoed in his mind as he looked down at the motionless copy. She was silent, assuming it was because of the degrading energy. Greed and sadness overwrote logic, what he saw was 2B. 9S squeezed her gently against his smaller frame, smiling again.  
"I regret nothing."

Monsters were coming at them when 9S marched toward the ruined buildings as he tried to make out in his mind where to nestle for the time being. The Resistance Camp was out of question, other than for maintenance he couldn't live there with 2B. He wanted to be isolated from everyone and everything in order to protect 2B. It was about to get night. Pod suggested an abandoned building close to the old factory, from there he could see the bridge, the place where 2B was killed by A2. Impulsively the scanner pulled the copy into his arms, holding her close to his body. Again 2B screamed, right close to his ear. 9S winced softly, but didn't let go. Instead he held her even closer.  
"It's alright, 2B. I won't allow anyone to touch you again. I will protect you."  
2B's copy trashed her head around again while the parts of her body wasn't functioning. 9S buried his face in the crock of her neck, staying in the same position for a long while. Even 2B calmed down again, leaving a peaceful atmosphere behind.

"Why are you doing this to me, 9S?"  
9S was in a bright room, similar to the rooms when hacking, but no blocks or paths where to be seen. Just a bright room. The scanner turned around to find the owner of the voice. His heart beat faster since he already knew who it belonged to.  
"2B. It's really you..."  
"Why are you doing this to me, 9S?"  
He shook his head, approaching her but 2B took a step back which caused him to halt. "I-... I'm only saving you. I couldn't be with you when you needed me the most but now, now I will."  
"You're not saving me. You're just keeping me for your own personal gain."  
"That's not true! 2B, please" ─ He approached her again ─ "don't leave me again. Stay with me. Nothing can harm us now."  
This time 2B stayed where she stood. "Why are you doing this to me, 9S?" She repeated the question again.  
Just when 9S was able to reach out and touch her she vanished, leaving him all alone. "No!"  
His eyes shot wide open, finding himself panting hard and lost. When the scanner saw the copy next to him on the ground, he threw his arms around her shoulders and buried his face in her bosom. The immediate response was her deafening scream. 9S pressed his forehead harder against her chest as he tried not to flinch, also to stop himself from trembling.  
"It's okay, 2B. I won't leave you. Never." But what he really begged for was her not leaving him. Not again.

9S never accepted 2B's death and sentenced himself for eternal madness with her copy by his side.


End file.
